Conspiracion
by Paladium
Summary: Continuación de 'Demasiado pequeño para ser mayor'. Puede que Lucius haya ganado el primer asalto, pero Draco quiere venganza. Pero no estara solo en su cometido. Beteado por Isabellatrix Black Swan.
1. Sed de venganza

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de JK, pero la idea es mía.

**01: Sed de venganza.**

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, la persiana bajada y la cama deshecha. Apenas había tenido fuerzas para arrastrarse hasta su lecho, antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Draco estrechó sus ojos hinchados por el llanto anterior hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas; su cuerpo maltratado y mancillado se encontraba cubierto por la ropa sucia, tumbado de lado para que su recto no doliese.

Desde su posición tenía una vista privilegiada de la puerta de madera oscura, actualmente cerrada. Habían pasado pocas horas desde que su padre había dejado de serlo, pero Draco no había salido de su atrincherado cuarto. Con los ojos, buscó en su mesilla el reloj mágico, obteniendo la hora inmediatamente: estaba anocheciendo, y no había comido nada desde esa mañana. Ahogó un suspiro de tristeza, pero no se movió de su posición.

Repentinamente, escuchó voces en el piso inferior; parecía que su padre tenía visita esa noche. Deseó con toda su alma que el invitado no fuera Blaise; sabía que su padre le mataría si llegaba a tenerle delante. Con tranquilidad, Draco esperó y esperó hasta que las voces dejaron de oírse y las luces se apagaron paulatinamente. Solo en ese momento se permitió relajarse, cerrando los ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que sus párpados se cerraran, pero, demasiado pronto, una mano grande tapó sus labios con fuerza.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente aunados en pánico, pensando en su progenitor. No obstante, erró en su suposición: ante él, acuclillado para estar a su altura, Snape le miraba sin sentimiento alguno en sus orbes negros. Uno de sus dedos largos y pálidos se alzó hasta sus labios, haciéndole una señal para que guardase silencio. Acto seguido, su mano se apartó de su rostro y con cuidado y lentitud, le tomó en brazos procurando no provocarle más dolor del necesario. Antes de que Draco supiera lo que iba a hacer, se vio sumido en una espiral de colores que duró unos cuantos segundos.

Mareado, miró a su alrededor: la sórdida casa de su padrino le daba la bienvenida. En cualquier otro caso, el rubio se hubiera negado en rotundo a entrar en esa prácticamente chabola. No obstante, prefería vivir allí que en esa mansión lujosa donde se encontraba su padre. Rápidamente, el pocionista dejó a su ahijado en la cama doble en la que el mismo dormía y, retirando la ropa de su cuerpo, empezó a inspeccionarle ante la vergüenza del niño.

Pronto llegó a su ano inflamado y sangrante y, sin perder el temple que tanto le caracterizaba, comenzó a aplicarle pomadas en el orificio sin hacer preguntas. Draco lo agradeció en el alma; sin embargo, tenía la ligera sensación de que el mortífago sabía lo que había pasado. Cerrando los ojos ante la incipiente amortiguación del dolor que empezaba a tener, el heredero de los Malfoy se sobresaltó al escuchar a su padrino:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Draco?

- No… no lo sé.

- Le dijiste lo tuyo con Blaise y ahora tu amado está en peligro.- le puso al tanto el ex profesor.- ¿Sabes tus opciones? ¿Tus aliados?

- ¿Qué opciones? ¿De que estás hablando, Snape?- en algún momento de la conversación, Draco empezó a sentirse confuso ante las palabras del hombre.

- Puedes matar a tu padre, dejar que éste mate a Blaise o hacerle caso a Lucius.- la voz suave y aterciopelada de su padrino sonaba hipnótica en sus oídos, transmitiéndole una tranquilidad que no encontraba desde la mañana. No obstante, tenía que elegir. Y esta vez no habría titubeos:

- Le mataré - el rencor y el odio tiñeron sus palabras. Una cosa era que su padre le golpeara una vez por haber desobedecido, otra muy distinta era ser el jefe en su vida.

- Entonces deberías hablar con Zabini y arreglártelas con él. Ahora te tengo que llevar a tu casa.- los ojos de Draco se abrieron por completo: volver a casa no era una opción.

- ¡No!- el grito resonó por las paredes de la casa.- N-no puedo volver… me volverá a…

- No quiero meterme en problemas, y menos con Lucius, Draco.

- Ayúdame, por favor. Pensé que estabas conmigo, que ibas a protegerme de él…- la voz del niño perdió fuerza, pero la insondable mirada del hombre no cedió.

- Te equivocas de persona.- A pesar de las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos acerados de su ahijado, el hombre empezó a vestirle con parsimonia. No iba a ceder ante los deseos del niño, tenía sus propios problemas que resolver. Sin embargo, sentía que se lo debía; se suponía que era su padrino, que era parte de su familia. Con un suspiro, terminó de vestirle.

- Por favor…

- Veré lo que puedo hacer.- dijo finalmente a regañadientes.- Mientras tanto, quédate aquí y descansa.

Draco observó como aquel hombre que se había vuelto su salvación salía de la habitación en completo silencio. Sus métodos eran insondables por lo general, pero siempre llegaba a buen término, así que confió en sus palabras por una vez y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Salvado

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de JK, pero la idea es mía.

**02: Salvado.**

Draco observó como aquel hombre que se había vuelto su salvación salía de la habitación en completo silencio. Sus métodos eran insondables por lo general, pero siempre llegaba a buen término, así que confió en sus palabras por una vez y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un golpe seco despertó a Draco sobresaltado. El chirriante sonido de la puerta al cerrarse había hecho que sus ojos se abrieran de inmediato; ya fuera porque era su padrino o porque había estudiado sus hábitos, Severus nunca cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Eso más bien era lo típico de su padre. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se moviera con rapidez, levantándose sigilosamente de la cama y buscando un escondite apropiado a su alrededor.

Como una revelación, el pequeño armario de Snape sirvió para que Draco se acomodara entre las túnicas oscuras del profesor y cerrase la portezuela discretamente, mientras escuchaba la conversación entre los dos hombres.

- ¡Tu! ¿Dónde está Draco?- a pesar de estar en una habitación aparte, la voz gruesa de su padre llegaba a sus oídos como si lo tuviera delante suyo. Por como arrastró las palabras, el niño dedujo que había bebido alcohol, pero no el suficiente como para emborracharse.

- En tu casa, supongo.- al contrario que la de su padre, la voz del oscuro mago era apenas perceptible, en un susurro que atemorizaba a sus alumnos. Draco sonrió con cierto dolor; cómo no, su padrino era siempre inocente. Nunca había sido pillado con las manos en la masa, aunque se sabía lo que hacía.

- No mientas, Snape. Le estás escondiendo.- la puerta del único dormitorio se abrió con fuerza, golpeando en la pared y desconchándola levemente. Draco observó por la rendija que quedaba abierta del armario como su padre entraba en la habitación con violencia y su mirada acerada, vidriosa por el efecto del alcohol en su organismo, analizaba todo a su alrededor, en busca de su preciado hijo. Frustrado, se giró hacia su antiguo amigo, sentado en la cama.- ¡¿Dónde está esa pequeña puta?

En el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, Draco vio a Snape alzado en el aire, cogido por la pechera. Esa simple acción que a él le provocaba escalofríos no parecía afectar en lo más mínimo al profesor, que siguió impertérrito.

- No sé por qué debería acudir a mí. Al fin y al cabo, no confía en mí, Lucius.- Poco a poco, el hombre cesó su agarre, dejando en el suelo a aquel hombre que para Draco era su salvación.

- ¿Vino aquí?- lentamente el cuerpo del aristócrata se acercó más al del pocionista, que le esquivo ágilmente, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la madera del armario.- Sé que estuvo aquí, Severus.- las manos del rubio se movieron hasta quedar a ambos lados del rostro del moreno, tapándole cualquier salida.- ¿Adonde mas iría, sino?

- ¿A casa de sus amigos?

- O a casa de Zabini…- susurró su padre antes de sacar la varita, apuntando directamente al cuello del padrino de Draco. Dentro del armario, el pequeño se quedó quieto, aguantando la respiración, rogando porque el hombre no le encontrase. Apenas había entre los dos un metro, y sin embargo, Lucius no le veía.- ¿De verdad no ha venido aquí, Snape?

- Ya te lo he dicho, Lucius. No está aquí, no ha venido.- La mirada acerada se estrechó hasta convertirse en una rendija. No obstante, el profesor debió ganarle a ese pulso de miradas que se estaban lanzando, porque al cabo de unos segundos, Lucius se dio por satisfecho con sus respuestas. Con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, el hombre salió de la casa hecho un torbellino, cerrando con violencia la puerta tras de sí.

Con cansancio el profesor se movió hasta la butaca al lado de la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente mientras, con timidez, Draco salía del habitáculo.

- Gracias por no delatarme, padrino.- el hombre se dedicó a mirarlo insondable hasta que, finalmente, añadió:

- Lucius va a la casa de los Zabini.

- Sí…- la voz del niño se perdió en la habitación. Por una simple frase había condenado a su amado y a sí mismo. Y, además, estaba empezando a involucrar a más personas de las que le gustaría.

- No te preocupes, puse a Blaise al corriente de todo. El sabrá que hacer. Por el momento, relájate, no volverá aquí. Por la mañana te dejaré en la Mansión Zabini, y empezaremos a planear todo.

- Vale…- con cuidado, Draco se tumbó de lado sobre la cama deshecha, cerrando los ojos inmediatamente.


	3. La punta del iceberg

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de JK, pero la idea es mía.

**03: La punta del iceberg.**

****Draco sintió como le zarandeaban con suavidad y cuidado, como si fuera una frágil muñequita de porcelana. No le dio mayor importancia; su madre solía despertarle así cuando era pequeño, y a veces todavía lo hacía. Sin embargo, segundos después se acordó de que estaba en casa de Snape, después de haberse fugado furtivamente de su propio hogar, violado por su padre.

En seguida, junto a él, sentada en el borde de la cama con un movimiento natural, su madre le observaba llorosa. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, desvaído, y su tez pálida estaba contraída en una mueca que no sabía descifrar el muchacho.

Sus ojos, de color azul cielo, le observaban con el miedo impreso en ellos, tal y como si temiera que alguien les separase. Los orbes acerados de su hijo subieron la mirada hasta posarse sobre los de su madre, mientras ésta le abrazaba amorosamente. Cuando la muestra de afecto terminó, Narcisa le preguntó con voz quejumbrosa:

- ¿De verdad piensas enfrentarte a tu padre, Draco?

- Sí. No puedo seguir siendo su jodido prisionero, mamá. De verdad necesito tener un poco de libertad.

- Entiendo.- un poco decepcionada la mujer añadió.- Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

- No, mamá.- Girándose hacia el ojeroso hombre sentado en la butaca, preguntó - ¿Y Blaise? ¿Está bien?

- Sí, por suerte fueron muy rápidos inventándose una excusa.- levantándose de su asiento, tomó a Narcisa por los brazos y la invitó a pasar a la cocina y tomarse un té.

Una vez la mujer se hubo ido, Snape le ordenó que se vistiera con premura, cerrando a puerta del dormitorio tras de sí, y dejando a Draco solo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior como muestra de su preocupación por Blaise, el chico obedeció, extrañado también por la presencia de su madre en ese antro. Y así lo preguntó, una vez se reunió con los demás en la cocina:

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, mama? ¿Te llamó…?- dejó la frase inconclusa, señalando con su cabeza al pocionista que, ajeno a ellos, tomaba su té matutino abstraído.

- No, claro que no. Yo misma supuse que este sería el primer lugar al que vendrías.

- No creo… me habría ido a casa de los Zabini, si él no me hubiera secuestrado antes.

- ¿Te llevaste tú al muchacho, Severus?- levantando la mirada de su taza de té, contestó:

- Claro. Si no nunca hubiera aceptado venir.

- Pero… pensé que os llevabais bien…

- Cuestión de confianza.- Narcisa miró alternativamente a su mejor amigo y a su único hijo, contemplándolos - Lo que necesitamos ahora es un buen plan.

- ¿Y el Lord?- la pregunta de Draco impresionó a su madre, pero no a su padrino.

- Todo arreglado, tengo su permiso.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos a casa de los Zabini.- la decisión de Narcisa parecía inquebrantable. Fue la primera en levantarse, dirigiéndose a la pequeña chimenea en el salón.

- ¿Tú nos acompañas, mamá?- un anonadado Draco caminó tras ella, preocupado por la salud mental de su madre.

- Últimamente la situación se ha vuelto insostenible en casa, Draco. Lucius está cada vez más agresivo, y empiezo a temer por mi integridad física.

- ¿Te ha pegado?

- Sí. Lo que tú has visto es solo la punta del iceberg, hijo.**  
**


	4. Conspiracion

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de JK, pero la idea es mía.

**04: Conspiracion.**

Draco sintió un duro golpe cuando aterrizaron; no estaba en la mejor condición física, y su mente se había centrado todo este tiempo en Blaise. A pesar de haber caído al suelo, el pequeño Malfoy se levantó con sorprendente agilidad y corrió hacia su amado, que le esperaba a pocos metros de su posición. Draco se tiró a sus brazos, besando con pasión; beso que fue totalmente correspondido por parte del negro.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pegados el uno contra el otro sin decir palabra, pero de repente sintió una mano femenina sobre su hombro; miró detrás suyo encontrándose a la señora Zabini, haciéndole señas para que le siguiera.

- ¿Adónde vamos, señora?

- A un sitio donde poder hablar con tranquilidad, Draco. Todavía hay que pensar en un plan.

- ¿Plan?

- Claro, hijo, no pensarás enfrentarte a él tú solo y sin ninguna estrategia, ¿verdad?- preguntó Narcisa.

Negando con la cabeza, Draco entrelazó su mano con la de Blaise, siguiendo a los adultos por los distintos corredores de la mansión hasta llegar al despacho donde el señor Zabini manejaba sus negocios. En seguida los padres del negro empezaron a agrandar los sofás mágicamente y los distintos invitados se sentaron.

- Bueno... ¿Cuál es el plan?- por segundos se miraron entre sí, hasta que el ex-profesor habló:

- Una distracción; Narcisa. Un escenario; la Mansión Malfoy. Los guardaespaldas; si los señores Zabini están dispuestos...- ambos adultos asintieron.- El cebo será Blaise y tú, Draco, el asesino.

- ¿Y tú, padrino?

- No se me permite incluirme en el plan.

- Vale... ¿Y cómo montamos todo?

- Narcisa distraerá a Bella; quiero que te la lleves fuera de la casa.- ordenó el oscuro hombre a la mujer.- Zabini le tendrá que hacer una inocente visita al señor Malfoy, procura quedarte en el salón cuando llegue la tortura.- el chico palideció y apretó la mano de Draco, estaba frío.- Tú, Draco y los señores Zabini tendréis que esconderos en alguna parte de la casa cercana al salón, y cuando esté distraído Lucius, atacarle por la espalda.

Los demás invitados asintieron con la cabeza, impresionados por la capacidad deductiva de Snape. No obstante, Narcisa le miró suspicaz y afirmó:

- Lo pensaste por la noche.- una sonrisa torcida del profesor fue suficiente para saber la verdad.

- Un ruido, algo que delate vuestra presencia, y estáis muertos. Y todo habrá sido en vano.

Con un asentimiento, los conspiradores empezaron a levantarse de sus sitios y, agarrándole de la mano, la señora Zabini le mostró su dormitorio, separado del de su hijo. Sin embargo, antes de que la puerta del despacho se cerrase tras de él, atinó a escuchar a su madre decir preocupada:

- ¿No crees que le estás presionando demasiado, Severus?

No escuchó la contestación; su padrino siempre hablaba en voz baja. No obstante sonrió con sinceridad, pensó que su madre se pondría en su contra, que apoyaría a su padre, pero había sido al revés. Le apoyaba a él, a su hijo, y no había segundas intenciones; estaba preocupada por él.

El resto del día fue sencillo; Draco se lo pasó dormitando, descansando y curando sus heridas y, secretamente, preparándose mentalmente para aquello que le acontecía: matar a su propio padre. Sabía que su madre estaba sufriendo por él, por verle tan herido y abandonado, y Draco no deseaba preocuparla con sus problemas. Antes quizás sí, no le habría importado un poco mas de atención; eso es lo que buscaba allá donde iba. Sin embargo, ahora no, había cambiado, había madurado, y no quería molestar a su madre sabiendo que tendría que fingir que no pasaba nada delante de su marido maltratador.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda; su padre era un maltratador. Sonaba tan frío, tan duro... Tan irreal. Suspiró con cansancio y decidió dejar de divagar por esos derroteros; todo aquel asunto le daba mala espina.


	5. El gran golpe

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de JK, pero la idea es mía.

**05: El gran golpe.**

Y el día llego. Una semana después de aquel atentado contra la dignidad de Draco, todo estaba preparado para el gran golpe. Draco y los padres de Blaise tendrían que entrar por una ventana trasera, mientras el novio del primero e hijo de los segundos llamaba a la puerta para reclamar sobre los cuidados que proporcionaba Lucius a su hijo. En el momento en que Lucius lanzara la cruciatus al negro, Draco le desarmaría y mataría, ganándose el favor de su Amo y consiguiendo su libertad.

Y ahora todos los integrantes del plan se encontraban ocultos entre las sombras, frente a la gran Mansión Malfoy. Draco se giró hacia Blaise y le besó con ternura, profundizando el beso. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Zabini le susurro al oído antes de partir:

- Te amo.

Con rapidez y sigilo, Draco guió a los padres de Zabini hasta la ventana trasera, y esperaron hasta oír el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Escucharon la voz de Blaise como un murmullo lejano y esperaron hasta, finalmente, escuchar los gritos del poco cuerdo padre de Draco. Con determinación, el rubio lanzó un hechizo silencioso a la ventana, abriéndola mágicamente. Rápidamente, se escurrió dentro de la Mansión; estaban cerca del salón, de donde provenían los gritos. No esperó a sus improvisados guardaespaldas; con cuidado de no hacer ruido comenzó a correr por los pasillos, seguido de cerca por los padres de Zabini.

La puerta del salón se encontraba entreabierta. Con disimulo, miró en su interior; su padre se encontraba de espaldas a él. Sonrió con arrogancia: el hombre no sabría quien lo había golpeado hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Giró su cuello para observar a los padres de Zabini, a su lado. Con un asentimiento, entro en acción.

Su varita apuntó directamente a Lucius por la rendija de la puerta y, cerrando los ojos un momento, se concentró en hechizarle. Un silencioso expelliarmus salió de la punta de su varita, desarmando a su progenitor. Ante la incredulidad del hombre, Draco abrió la puerta varita en mano, mostrándose. Los padres de Zabini entraron detrás del muchacho, con un rictus de rabia en su rostro.

- Hola, papá.

- ¡Tú!- Draco estiró aún más las comisuras de sus labios, ampliando la sonrisa.- Maldito hijo de perra, malnacido…

- ¡Cállate! No estás precisamente en posición de insultar a nadie.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme?- pregunto con burla el rubio.

- Sí.

- No serías capaz… No tienes lo que hay que tener, Draco.- respondió con superioridad, a pesar de estar desarmado e indefenso.

- He cambiado… Tú me has cambiado.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Es por lo de ese día?

- Estás demente, papá, y ni siquiera eres capaz de verlo.- sin más qué decir, Draco se dispuso a lanzar la imperdonable.- Avada kedavra.

Como si solo se hubiera desmayado, el hombre cayó al suelo, inerte, sin vida. Sus ojos, abiertos por la sorpresa y el pánico de verse asesinado por su propia sangre, quedaron translúcidos y opacos. Draco le miró anonadado; había sido capaz. No obstante, después del tenso y sepulcral silencio que se instaló en la habitación, el rubio corrió hasta su novio, tirado en el suelo y encogido sobre sí mismo. Le abrazó, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo, y susurró:

- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, Blaise.

- Al menos, ahora ya no habrá nada que se interponga en nuestro amor.- Y con un beso sellaron su destino, amándose hasta que la muerte les separara. Pero, más allá de la muerte, volverían a reencontrarse, y seguirían amándose, sin nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Quien dijo aquello de que los mortífagos no eran capaces de amar, se equivocó.


	6. Vivieron felices y comieron perdices

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de JK, pero la idea es mía.

**Epilogo: vivieron felices y comieron perdices.**

Draco avanzó por el andén nueve y tres cuartos, dándole la mano a su hijo Scorpius. A la derecha del niño, su marido Blaise caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Diecinueve años después de aquella horrible pesadilla, su promesa de amor eterno seguía en pie. La mitad de su fortuna se había esfumado para invertirla en la investigación de fertilidad en hombres, y finalmente había tenido como resultado a su querido hijo.

La guerra había acabado con la victoria de Potter y, para sorpresa de ambos bandos, Severus se mostró, después de su muerte, como el espía traidor y más fiel a Dumbledore. Draco no le guardaba rencor; su magnífico plan le había salvado de su padre y del Lord, además de darle la felicidad que tanto ansiaba. Draco y Blaise, al contrario que otros mortífagos, no fueron a la prisión mágica; en medio de la batalla final, cambiaron de bando, salvando a sus progenitores y a sí mismos.

Y todos sus esfuerzos les habían llevado finalmente al andén nueve y tres cuartos, diecinueve años después. Escaneando con la mirada a su alrededor, vio a la familia Potter y a los Weasley, justo las personas a las que buscaba. Con una sonrisa, los Malfoy-Zabini se acercaron al trío dorado y sus hijos; desde que Scorpius y Albus Severus se habían encontrado por casualidad en el parque, hacía varios años, los adultos habían tenido que dejar atrás las rencillas escolares. Y es que los dos muchachos eran inseparables; siempre juntos, jugando y hablando.

- Hola a todos.- Blaise saludó con han inclinación de cabeza; no se sentía igual de cómodo que Draco entre los héroes de la guerra. Segundos después, Scorpius soltó la mano de sus padres, corriendo eufórico hasta Albus.

- Hola Draco, Blaise. ¿Habéis venido en coche?

- Sí, un nuevo modelo, mucho mejor que mi coche anterior.- respondió Blaise, con una sonrisa en el rostro. De aquí a un tiempo atrás, los coches se habían vuelto su pasión.- 140 caballos, buena tracción trasera, asientos de cuero...

- El mío tiene 150 caballos, Zabini.- respondió Ron, orgulloso.

- ¿Qué marca es?

Con un suspiro, Draco puso los ojos en blanco; aquellos dos nunca cambiarían.

- ¿Qué tal está Scorpius?- pregunto Hermione.

- Bien, nervioso, como no.

- No te imaginas lo mal que estaba Albus esta mañana, diciendo que iba a quedar en la casa equivocada y que Scorpius iba a dejar de ser su amigo- dijo Harry, profiriendo una risa sincera.

- Espero que le hayas quitado esas ideas de la cabeza, Potter. Sabes que mi hijo sería capaz de coserse al tuyo para estar juntos...- por segundos quedaron callados, imaginándose la escena, hasta que irrumpieron en risas ante lo inverosímil de la imagen.

- Tranquilo, ya he tenido una charla padre-hijo con él.- respondió el niño dorado.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Bien, un poco cansado, pero bien. ¿Vosotros?

- Cazando magos oscuros con Ron.

- Yo estoy muy contenta- dijo Hermione.- Me ascendieron hace una semana más o menos, y ahora soy la jefa de pediatría de San Mungo.

- Enhorabuena, Granger.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, el pitido del tren les informó de que saldría en breve. Rápidamente, comenzaron a subir a sus hijos a los vagones; no dudaban en que serían muy buenos amigos, a pesar de la rivalidad entre casas. Con una sonrisa, Draco aferró la mano de su esposo mientras agitaba la otra en el aire, despidiendo a su hijo. No se preocupaba; estaba en buenas manos y la mejor compañía posible. Seguro que hacía grandes amigos en el colegio; pero su mejor amigo sería Albus, pensó con certeza.


End file.
